Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Lloyd Bridges
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale As much as I love the late, great Lloyd Bridges, the fact that he was considered for the role of James T. Kirk should remain as background information on Kirk's page. If we had an article for every single person who was ever considered for a role but never got it, it would get ridiculous. (In addition, it's an orphaned page.) --From Andoria with Love 05:01, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Discussion *'Delete'. I can think of at least 2 dozen pages that would be created..and orphaned... if we let this article set precedent. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 05:33, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :*'Keep'. Hate to tell you, but that precedent has already been set. Take a look at Geneviève Bujold. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:47, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::*'Comment:' Hate to tell you, but I've already thought of that. That's a different case, since Bujold actually played the role for a while. She wasn't just considered, she was cast. --From Andoria with Love 05:49, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :*I still say keep. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:52, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::*'Comment:' Alrighty, good luck with that. :P Since the precedent has yet to be set as you suggested, though, I'm curious: what other reason do you want this kept? You don't have to answer, of course; just curious. (You're an LB fan, too, ain't ya -- AIN'T YA?! ;)) --From Andoria with Love 05:57, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :*It is getting harder and harder to find new areas to expand MA, this is one that we can. I personally don't feel that it hurts anything to have articles on performers that didn't get the part, but where considered. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:01, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::*Ahh, I see. Alrighty. Like I said, just curious. And forgive me, I'm a bit hyper, so I'm jumping back and forth between deletion discussion pages. :P --From Andoria with Love 06:06, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::*'Delete' - no way. If we start adding articles for actors and actresses who were considered playing roles in Trek, we'd have to create articles for Arnold Schwarzenegger, Robin Williams, Eddie Murphy and soo many more that were considered at one time or another. As Shran said, Bujold is a different case, as she actually played Janeway for a day, we even have footage of that. Lloyd Bridges was only considered, he never played the role, maybe even didn't want to. Now, an article for David Rappaport (see Kivas Fajo) would be okay I guess, as he did some scenes as the character, but Lloyd Bridges? nope! --Jörg 08:12, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::::* ..and then again we have Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz have to be the most unique case of them all. We could always create a list page for this topic like we did with proposed trek projects. --Alan del Beccio 09:12, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::::*I like Alan's idea best. That way, we don't set a new precedent, and we still have an easy way for someone to see information on all the actors that may have been considered for parts at one time or another. If it gets too big and unwieldy, then we can consider other options. -- Renegade54 14:42, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::* I just thought I'd pop in and list a few more actors who were considered for roles in Trek in addition to those mentioned by Jorg: besides Bridges, Jack Lord of Hawaii Five-O fame was also approached for the role of Kirk; Martin Landau and George Lindsey were considered for the role of Spock; Bill Campbell was considered for Riker; James Earl Jones and Eriq La Salle for Sisko; Linda Hamilton and Patty Duke for Janeway; Claudia Christian and Hudson Leick for Seven; Tim Thomerson, Lance Henriksen, and Frederic Forrest for Willard Decker; Robert Goulet and Tom Jones for Vic Fontaine; Jude Law, Michael Shanks, and James Marsters for Shinzon; and Martin Sheen for Sloan. These are just a few of the actors who would be receiving their own articles if we allowed that; like I said, it would get ridiculous. That said, I kinda like Alan's idea of including them all on one page specifically for that purpose. I'd go for that. --From Andoria with Love 17:02, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :* Martin Sheen would have made a good Sloan. Oh well. Support for Alan's idea. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:05, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::::* I just hope this doesn't turn into someone's wish list on who they had hoped would play so-and-so's role, and can actually be a list that has citations to the source to the information pertaining to who was considered for what role; not a bunch of hearsay. --Alan del Beccio 17:09, 17 January 2007 (UTC) * Redirect and Edit to a new list of Performers considered for Star Trek roles or something. Although Tim Thomerson should clearly get his own page.--Tim Thomason 01:03, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :* I like this idea and I think it would be quite interesting after dozens of people have contributed. But I suggest that proper citations should be emphasized for reasons listed above. -- Lt. Washburn 11:35, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::* As Alan said, though, we need to provide sources stating that these people were indeed approached for a role in Star Trek. There are many sources stating Bridges' and Jack Lord's connection, but others may not be so easy to find. --From Andoria with Love 03:52, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution *'Moved' and redirected to Performers considered for Star Trek roles. --From Andoria with Love 01:15, 4 February 2007 (UTC)